The 19 Years
by jemmaloveshp
Summary: What happened in those 19 years never written?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
><em><strong>I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. :)<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry awoke with a start with his green eyes flashing open suddenly. He had been in a dreamless peaceful sleep when he had woken up. He lifted one arm up to start to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he felt a shooting pain go up his arm.

"Uuggghh." As he said this he thought _"God damn Voldemort and his spells."_ He then remembered what had happened in the hours before his awakening. He smiled to himself, finally, everyone was safe as should be.

"I'm just sayin' Hermione, he may not be decent. Just let me go in."

"Oh Ronald, he's my best friend also."

Harry laughed a little at his best friends bickering. As they walked into the room, he opened his eyes and put his arm down on the bed at his side again. He felt that pain in his arm there again.

"Morning mate, hope you had a good nap." Ron said, his usual sarcasm in his voice. As Harry looked Ron and Hermione over, he could see the toll the war had on them. Bags under their eyes, cuts and bruises all over their faces, but still alive.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"About a day. Oh, and Kingsley wanted us to give this to you." Hermione answered, handing him a piece of parchment. Harry took the paper, and sat up. The blood rushed up to his head, and his eyes faded out with black a little. He realized then how dehydrated he was.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you will be very busy in these next few days, so I ask you to meet me as soon as possible in my office at the ministry to discuss your future._

_Kingsley Shackbolt,_

_Minister of Magic'_

"Kingsley was appointed minister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yesterday morning. They needed someone in charge, and he was there." Hermione answered.

"I brought you some clothes, I thought you'd might need some after a shower." Ron threw knapsack against Harry's chest, wrinkling his nose as he said this.

"Nice way to say I smell, mate." Harry said, laughing only a little as his sides were starting to hurt. He sat up and swung his feet off the bed. Carrying his bag, he headed off to the showers.

"We'll be in the common room after you're done." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and heading out.

After Harry was showered, shaven, and clothed with clean clothes, he headed down to the common room. There, as he was expecting Hermione and Ron, he found Ginny. She looked up to him with not love and happiness, but anger. He started to feel as though a bat-bogey hex was in his future. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs where she was walking to and opened his mouth to say something.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something," He closed his mouth and backed up a step when she continued.

"Harry Potter, you are the biggest arse that has ever lived! You are a bigger git than all of my brothers combined! You leave me for months and when you return on this mysterious journey you pretend you're dead and fool everyone into thinking it! You played with my bloody emotions and I have half a mind to curse you right now! But I'm not." Harry unsure of where this was going, started to speak.

"Ginny, I-" That was all he got out before she slapped him.

"You deserved that before I say this. I love you Harry Potter. And if you ever make me think that you're dead, or leave me, or anything, I will personally kill you." And with that she leaned forward and kissed him. Harry's face still stung, but he forgot as his mind soared into pure bliss. They broke apart and both smiled.

"I love you too Ginny, and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." She smiled again, hearing the words she had wanted to hear her whole life. They embraced each other again for another mind blowing kiss for both of them. They didn't hear the common room door open, or people talking as they had walked inside.

"Bloody hell mate! You woke up less than an hour ago and you're already snogging my sister!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart, breaking up the kiss. Ginny looked at her brother with a dark look.

"At least I waited until after the war to snog my girlfriend!" Harry retorted, making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"So you two are together again? Yay!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Ron gave her a dark look before speaking again.

"If you two are done, Mum wanted me to fetch you. We're leaving for the Burrow. She also says that you're staying with us if you like it or not."

They headed down to meet the rest of the Weasleys before apparating to The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

It had been a few hours since the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow. Approximately 8 as Harry counted off in his head, as it was around 6 in the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley had gone off to cook dinner; Bill and Fleur left to their cottage; George, who was very depressed about his brothers passing, left to his apartment above the shop; Charlie had gone with Mr. Weasley and Percy to the Ministry to sort some things out there, so that left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking.

"Harry dear, start passing those potatoes over to me." Mrs. Weasley was putting the potatoes into a pot to boil while the others were cutting and peeling potatoes, carrots, and other various vegetables. When the soup was cooking, Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk.

"I'm so happy it's over." Ginny said, as she snuggled into Harry's arms as they sat under an apple tree in the yard.

"What, the war? Because for that I'm happy also."

"Well yes, that, and also being away from you." Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her. After a blissful moment where once again their minds went numb, Ginny leaned back.

"You have that meeting with Kingsley tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and right after that I'm going to Gringotts. I was actually wondering if you would come with me." Harry was hoping to be able to spend the whole day with her to start making up for the lost days.

"I'd love to Harry I'll ask Mum after dinner."

After they had eaten and cleaned up they all went into the sitting room to relax and talk. Hermione had finally given into Ron's persistent asking of a game of wizard's chess; Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, Ginny reading a book that she had gotten from the school library but never returned; and Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the rest of her family to return by looking through old photo albums.

"So mum, Harry asked me to go with him to the Ministry and to Gringotts tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Of course dear. I hope you two will be back by dinner, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. We might be back around 4, as my appointments start at 10 tomorrow." Harry answered. He had already started planning on taking Ginny out to lunch.

At around 10, everyone started to head to bed, as they were tired and sad from the day. Hermione would be with Ginny, Harry would be in Fred and George's old room. It was sad to think that just 2 days ago, both of the twins were there, but now, just George. About halfway through the night, Harry had finally gave up on sleeping and just decided to think. He thought about the sad times in the past, and the happier times in the future. While he was thinking, he had heard the bedroom door open a little, which caused him to jump and grab his wand without thinking.

"Harry! It's just me!" Ginny whispered frantically when she saw him. Harry lowered his wand immediately. He looked her over and realized she had been crying.

"Ginny, are you okay?" He rushed over and wrapped her in his embrace. She hugged him back and started to sob in his shoulder. He brought her to the bed where they both lied down together. He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked after a short time. He looked at her questioningly until she answered.

"The loss. I can't-. It's just-." She couldn't finish her sentences without more sobs taking over her body.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Sometimes I can't deal with it. But soon you'll get used to it, even though it becomes part of your life. We'll work through it." She smiled a little when he had said "we'll".

"So we really are together, are we?" She sounded much happier now, even with the twinges of sadness in her voice and heart.

"Of course. I love you." He leaned his head down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. After a while, they both fell asleep, Ginny first, and then Harry, after he finally put his thoughts to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3. I finally was able to get my computer fixed after what seems like FOREVER. I really hope that you fans enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 3**:

As Harry awoke the next morning, he realized three things right away. Ginny was still in his bed sleeping next to him. It was early, but he knew it was around 8 in the morning. And someone was heading to the bedroom door. He could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew they were heading to the door.

"Ginny! Wake up! Someone's coming!" He whispered to her frantically. She woke up right away and saw the panic on his face and heard it in his voice. The mystery person had just gotten to the door and stopped, and he knew they were going to open the door. As the door opened, Ginny fell off the bed in a frantic attempt to get up and not Ron or Mrs. Weasleys head poked through the door, but Hermione's.

"I knew I would find you here." Hermione said, slipping into the room and closing the door.

"You won't tell, will you?" Ginny said, worried as she was just caught sleeping in her boyfriends room.

"No, not at all. And there's a spider crawling toward you, Ginny." She said. Ginny looked down and jumped. She brushed the spider away and stood up.

"You gave us quite a scare Hermione." Harry said, putting on his glasses.

"I can tell. I woke up and saw that you were gone and looked at the time, so I came to wake you two up before Mrs. Weasley did."

"Well, you just saved both our lives, so thanks." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny got up to go get dressed, and Harry started to get ready for the day. When he arrived downstairs, it was just after 9. Since no one was up and downstairs yet, he decided to make breakfast for everyone. He had just put the bacon on a plate when the girls, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy came down stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Harry said, while Ginny walked over to get some plates.

"Good morning Harry, thank you for cooking breakfast." Percy said, rather formally. After Mr. Weasley and Percy were done eating, they headed out to the ministry. Harry and Ginny were planning to leave soon, but they talked with everyone before heading out.

When they arrived at the ministry, they stopped at the entrance to get their wands checked to go in. The guard looked lazily up at them first, then, realizing who it was, stared awe struck.

"Aye! You're 'Arry Potter aren't chu'?!" He said. Harry and Ginny handed over their wands, got them checked and hurried away. Harry didn't like the looks he was getting as they were walking, especially since a lot of those were from his Undesirable #1 posters.

"Funny how they haven't taken those down yet, isn't it?" Harry said to Ginny, as they passed a pile of them. They reached Kingsley's office and saw Percy looking over a schedule. He looked up from it when he saw them.

"You can go right in Harry." He said. They walked into the office where Kingsley was sitting.

"Ah, hello Harry, Ginny. Please sit down." He smiled and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello, Kingsley. I'm here to discuss my future I guess?" Harry asked shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Yes. We have a few choices to discuss. But before I tell you them, are you sure you would like Ginny here while you make your decision?"

"Yes. I would like her here."

"Okay. Well, I have three main options," Harry motioned for him to continue.

"One, you could return to school. Professor McGonagall said the school would be opening the school back up in the fall. She would love to have you back. Option two would be to join the aurors. They would be able to assist you in your N.E.W.T training until you are able to be a full auror. Then, we have the option of offers. I have already been notified that many quidditch teams are seeking you out. There is about six offers already if you would like to review them." Kingsley took out the papers that the teams had sent in and handed them to Harry.

"Well, I think I've made my decision already." Harry said looking at Ginny and then Kingsley.

"I don't think I'm going to accept the offers of any quidditch team. I've had enough fame for me, all right." He put the papers down on the desk in front of him.

"As for becoming an auror, I have too much respect for them to slip in the back door like that. And I think I'm done chasing bad guys. For now at least." He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I'm gonna go back to school. I want to finish what I started and go back to school to graduate. After that, start a family, and I don't know what else."

"Well, that settles that. I hope you have a good year back at Hogwarts, Harry. I'll let Professor McGonagall know right away." Harry and Kingsley shook hands and then Percy showed them out. When out of the Ministry, Ginny threw her arms around Harry.

"You're really coming back to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yup. I want to finish school with my favorite girl." That earned him another hug and a kiss. They apparated to Diagon Alley afterwards. Since Harry's meeting at Gringotts wasn't for another hour, and since it was only 10 o'clock, they spent the time walking around and looking at items in the shop. They headed to Gringotts when it was time to and walked in.

"Looks like they've repaired this place pretty quickly." Harry whispered to Ginny. As they approached the end of the hall a goblin came walking over to them.

"Mr. Potter, please follow me." Harry took Ginny's hand and followed. They were led into a meeting room where Griphook and another goblin were sitting.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am the chancellor of Gringotts. I see you have brought a friend with you." Harry bowed to the chancellor, goblin traditions, and then smiled and took Ginny's hand.

"Hello chancellor. This is Ginny Weasley. She will be sitting in on this meeting if that is okay." They chancellor nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. When they were sitting he continued.

"Mr. Potter, I have asked you to come here for a meeting to discuss your finances. Now first, I would like to bring attention Griphook, who has been head managing your many bank accounts." Harry nodded to Griphook, then motioned for the goblin to countinue.

"Now, we currently have 3 bank accounts that have been placed in your name. They are a combination of currencies, estates, and co-ownerships. The accounts that you have is the Black account, the Peverell account, and the Potter account. The account that you have been making transactions from was part of the Potter account, but when you became 17 we made your vault bigger. That vault now holds all of the money in the Potter account."

"I have a question," Harry said, stopping him before he said anything else.

"Yes?"

"You said I help three accounts, may I ask how much each one is worth?"

"Well," the goblin summoned a stack of files and sorted through them, pulling one out. "The Potter family account is worth approximately 57.3 million, The Black family account is worth approximately 592.2 million, and the Peverell family account is around 1.5 billion." He closed the file and put it back in the stack.

"Well now I know why my Dad didn't work." Ginny giggled quietly as the goblin continued.

"Now throughout the years, there has been a team of goblins managing these accounts. Each account has been gaining interest throughout the years. These files contain everything you need to know about what is in these accounts." The goblin pushed them across the table to Harry.

"You may look over these accounts with leisure. I ask that you schedule another meeting to say what you would like to do with them. Now, if that is all, Griphook will show you out. Thank you for meeting with us Mr. Potter."

"Good day Chancellor." Harry bowed and took Ginny's hand. "Griphook can you actually take us to my vault?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter." When they arrived, Griphook opened the vault and let them in. Harry and Ginny walked through the stacks of gold and valuables. Harry summoned a pouch and filled it with galleons.

"How 'bout a little shopping, Ginny?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Ginny squealed and hugged him, grabbed his hand and led the way out.


End file.
